Respiratory protection devices commonly include a mask body and one or more filter cartridges that are attached to the mask body. The mask body is worn on a person's face, over the nose and mouth, and may include portions that cover the head, neck, or other body parts in some cases. Clean air is made available to a wearer after passing through filter media disposed in the filter cartridge.
Various techniques have been used to support the respiratory protection device on the face of the user while providing an adequate seal to prevent ingress of unwanted debris or contaminants between the mask and face of a user. Many prior mask bodies include a compliant member having a rolled edge that contacts a face of a user to provide both a seal and support for the mask body, while the mask body is maintained on a user with one or more straps of a harness assembly.